United We Stand
by FiRE fLY oF bLuE
Summary: Its the near future. The XMen are saving the world from corrupted mutants. The Animorphs are saving the world from aliens. What will happen when their paths cross - a new alliance, or the battle of the millenia?
1. Prologue: A Sight To Behold

AN: okie, first off, this is my first time writing fanfiction, so please review a bunch, that way I can fix whatever I mess up, kay?  
  
And shoutouts now, thanks to Wishful Thinking and SilverCaladan for making me to want to write something, Puhctek Dratsum for helping me pick something to write on, and everyone else who reads and writes fanfiction, cuz yall make it something awesome.  
  
Now, as for the fanfic I wrote, its of course one of those ever-so-popular crossovers, where you throw together characters from different stories. I picked the Animorphs after the last book, when theyre all grown up and minus Rachel ::sniff:: (she was my favorite! lol) and the eXtreme XMen, since that was the comic I was reading last, lol. Its in the "near future", heh, and basically its just what would happen if the Animorphs met the XMen, would they start fighting together against aliens and evil, etc., or would they start fighting with each other? ::dum DuM DUM:: lol. So enjoy, and tell me what you think!  
  
- FiReFLy oF BLuE -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or XMen, and if you think I do, you are in need of assistance.. However, I am a huge fan of them, so feel free to gimme books, comics, etc, lol  
  
This fanfiction is rated pg/pg-13 for some violence and language  
  
Oh yea, and just to inform you, this is NOT smut! Because I am a GOOD little girl who will not be writing porn for you sad and lonely people out there. Honestly, get a girl/boy friend.. lol  
  
::actions::  
  
(background)  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"speaking"  
  
~thought speak~  
  
[author's note]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue: A Sight To Behold  
  
A man in his mid-forties sat on a bench at a bus stop somewhere in Boston. He was reading a newspaper and occasionally taking sips from a Starbucks container in his hand. It was 7:46 A.M. Hearing the wheeze of the brakes on the bus as it turned around the corner, he got to his feet, tucked the newspaper into his briefcase and stood waiting as the bus pulled closer. He boarded it quickly and found a window seat near the back. As he took another sip of his coffee, he glanced out the window. What he saw made him drop his coffee, and he didn't even notice the stuff spill all over his briefcase.  
  
He viewed a beautiful woman, about 20 years old, with soft auburn hair and two thick locks of blonde-white hair framing her lovely face. Huge green eyes, full red lips, and a petite nose made her appear all the more radiant. She wore forest green gloves that reached all the way to her shoulders and attached at a strap across her back. A black and green tightly fitting shirt revealed her generous curves, and blue jean shorts showed off her nicely tanned legs.  
  
But it wasn't just the gorgeous woman that made his jaw drop - it was the fact that she was FLYING. She was about fifty feet up, and moving at an unbelievable speed. He watched in awe as she quickly ascended, disappearing behind a cloud momentarily, then coming out on the other side. Then he caught sight of something even more bizarre. She wasn't just flying, she was chasing something! A red-tailed hawk was speeding away in front of her, and a golden eagle was flying closely beside it.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, they were gone, disappeared above the clouds and out of sight. The man blinked, rubbed his eyes, and continued staring out the window for another look at the beautiful woman, but to no avail. She, and the birds, were gone, and he was left questioning his sanity as the bus grinded to a halt at another bus stop. 


	2. Chapter One: A Chance Encounter

AN: alright, I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting so long for the first chapter, I decided to read up on my Animorphs first and make sure I have all my facts straight, and yes I know the prologue was pretty short, plus this one isn't all that long either, but the next chapters are gonna be a bit longer I hope, heh  
  
A few shoutouts:  
  
Stretch - thanks for the encouragement, I will definitely continue to write this one, I like it, and I noticed no one really wrote anything about xmen AND animorphs, heh. Thanks for the advice, and guess what! You were the first person to read and review my fanfiction, I got really happy when I got your review, heh. Anywho, thanks again, and if you have any ideas for me, don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
Silvercaladan - you rock! heh, and I will keep writing because I want my Ranma ½ back, lol. You are a great author and I really enjoyed "hope for immortals" (teehee, since I said the name, now people will wonder and ask about it, so you have to submit it now hahaha) anywho, thanks!  
  
Wishful thinking - I hope you like it, tell me if I mess anything up with the characters, hehe  
  
Sasery - that's funny, this combination really is almost disturbingly obvious, but only if it's pointed out, ya know? Well maybe me writing this will make more people do this particular crossover! Hehe, I was so confused when I tried to put my fanfic up at first! Cuz there was no place for a crossover between Animorphs and Xmen, lol, so I was like.... where do I put it?!?! lol  
  
Everyone else - if you like what I'm writing, thanks a bunch, and if you don't, that's cool too, please help me out so I can make it better! Oh yea, and sorry if Jake isn't the one with a golden eagle morph, I couldn't remember whether or not it was him and was too tired to read all the books and find out, lol, but if you know that it is or isn't, please tell me so I can rest in peace knowing if I got it right, heh. Oh yeah, and I discovered (the hard way) that using the original thought speak symbols from the book just hides whatever text is in between the symbols, so that is why I am using "~" for those of you who wonder. On a final note, the XMen that I am basing this on is eXtreme XMen, not Ultimate XMen, and so if you noticed that I changed it on the prologue in my an, that's why. Thanks again!  
  
- FiRE fLY oF bLuE -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs or XMen, and if you think I do, you are in need of assistance.. However, I am a huge fan of them, so feel free to gimme books, comics, etc, lol  
  
This fanfiction is rated pg/pg-13 for some violence and language  
  
::actions::  
  
(background)  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"speaking"  
  
~thought speak~  
  
[author's note]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter  
  
~She's catching up to us! Hurry up!~ screamed Tobias.  
  
~Where did you hide it?~ asked Jake, glancing behind them.  
  
But he didn't get an answer, because right at that moment, the mutant named Rogue had caught up with them, and snatched Tobias out of the air.  
  
~AAH!~ he yelled as he struggled and pecked at the hands wrapped around him. Then he began to change. His beak extended and softened, becoming a long tube shape. His wings changed shape and grew transparent, each one splitting in half to make two pairs of wings. A pair of legs sprouted from his middle, covered in coarse hairs. All the while he was rapidly shrinking to the size of a fly.  
  
He had done this morph many times before, and he hoped it would work again for him. He planned to morph the fly and, being so small, drop out of sight from the mutant. But as he shrank, she realized what he was doing.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rogue yelled, and, removing a glove, trapped him inside and tied the end. "Hah, now ah've got you! You little thief, where'd yer friend run off to?" she said to the glove, and continued flying along, but at a much more relaxed pace. She had caught the one she was after, and she didn't really care if the other one went and told their friends, if they HAD friends with the same abilities. It was all the same to her, she was merely chasing after something which belonged to her.  
  
She flew north a few more minutes, in the hopes that the other mutant would show up once more, but soon turned back around and began heading towards Westchester, New York.  
  
Jake, however, was not far. He was in fact on the ground almost directly below Rogue. He was demorphing as quickly as he could, so that he could morph a wolf, and try to find what Tobias had "stolen" from the mutant - before she found it herself. Within two minutes he had fully demorphed and was human again, standing barefoot in a pair of skintight shorts and looking around to see if anyone else was nearby. He saw no one, and began the morph to wolf, feeling silly that he had stopped to look. It was just a habit from the days before, when secrecy was everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shaggy looking wolf trotted past a group of tourists standing in line at a train station. One girl screamed, and most of them backed away quickly, but one little boy said to the girl, matter-of-factly, "Lucy, you are such a fraidy-cat! That's not a real wolf, its an Animorph! Don't you know anything?!"  
  
Jake headed towards the place they had last been before Rogue had found them and begun the chase. He was soon in a forest, just west of the school which he knew secretly housed mutants. He quickly found the spot where he and Tobias had met up no more than an hour earlier, and started sniffing around for the familiar scent of a certain red hawk.  
  
He promptly found the scent trail and began to follow it along the path Tobias had taken that day. He came upon a spot under a tree where it was obvious the dirt had just been moved within the past couple days.  
  
*Yes! I found it!* he thought to himself, and began to dig up the soft soil. His paw struck a hard surface, and he widened the hole slightly and then pulled the object out of the ground. It was a cube, colored sky blue, and glowing slightly.  
  
Jake then demorphed, because he had been in morph for a long while by that time, and didn't want to get stuck as a wolf. When he had finished the changes from wolf to human and back to wolf, he grasped the morphing cube in his powerful jaws with care, and began heading back.  
  
~Gotta get back to the base! Gotta get this morphing cube under heavy security, and...~ he trailed off. A bird was coming in fast behind him. It was a morph he recognized.  
  
*Who's morph is that? I know it! That is definitely a bald eagle I recognize!* he racked his brains trying to remember who had a bald eagle morph. Then it hit him. Rachel had a bald eagle morph. But there was no way it could be her - she had been dead for 6 years! 


End file.
